


Painting with makeup

by xieeliann



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M, SangYu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: Mo xuanyu left nie huaisang all alone, he paints with the makeup the other left behind, one day he recieves a letter.. what is in it?
Relationships: Mò Xuányǔ/Niè Huáisāng
Kudos: 16





	Painting with makeup

**Author's Note:**

> For sangyu shippers

Nie huaisang felt like a hole went through him.. his heart shattered into pieces like glass. All he had left of mo xuanyu, his beloved, was his makeup kit. The other had left him, left his side and wasn't likely to return because he was pushed off cliff. That was the last time nie huaisang saw mo xuanyu. 

He picked up the makeup kit, got a paint brush and added water, and began painting, he would do it for hours, on paper, on the wall, or even his fan. It was a way to distract him.. he checked the hill's inner cave and not even bones were found.

That was why when he recieved a letter he was shocked, who could it be from? He scanned it and tears poured out of his eyes. It was mo xuanyu's writting.. he.. he was alive? Nie huaisang ran back to the cliff and there he was.

Mo xuanyu was lightly see through and stared at nie huaisang with gray eyes. 

"My beloved.. don't come near me.."  
He spoke.. nie huaisang could only hold back a sob as he embraced the semi seethrough man. 

"I don't care.. as long as we are together."   
Now that he has the other back, he won't give up, he jumped off the cliff, lips touching lips. 

Their lives may not show up to others anymore but they will be together, holding each other, so no one may seperate them again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope its liked


End file.
